1. Technical Field
This invention relates to portable basketball rims and, more particularly, to an illuminable portable basketball rim that does not employ a backboard.
2. Prior Art
The game of basketball is played by many people throughout the United States and the world. Briefly, the game of basketball includes a flat and level playing surface with a basketball goal at each end of the court. The basketball goal typically includes a support pole with a backboard and rim or hoop attached to the top of the support pole. The rim or hoop is normally located ten feet above the playing surface and the backboard is constructed from materials such as tempered glass.
Conventional basketball goals include rigidly mounting the hoop to the basketball backboard so that the face of the backboard is positioned perpendicular to the playing surface and the hoop is positioned parallel to the playing surface. The mounting of the hoop to the backboard must be sufficiently rigid so that the hoop is capable of withstanding various forces and impacts during the game of basketball. For example, the hoop must remain in a generally stationary position so that the basketball rebounds and bounces off the rim in a consistent, dependable manner. In addition, the hoop must be able to withstand various impacts by the players during the game.
One prior art example shows a basketball goal system that may include a backboard, an elongated support that positions the backboard above a playing surface, a backboard support assembly that connects the backboard to the elongated support, and a goal support assembly with a rim and a support member. Preferably the support member is attached to the backboard support assembly behind a plane that is generally aligned with the front surface of the backboard. In addition, the basketball goal system may include a resistance mechanism to create a breakaway type basketball rim. The resistance mechanism is also preferably positioned behind a plane that is generally aligned with the front surface of the backboard. Advantageously, the basketball goal system may be part of a portable basketball system and/or a basketball system in which the height of the backboard and rim is adjustable relative to the playing surface. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide an illuminable rim for allowing a player to use the rim during low light conditions. In addition, due to the number of elements involved, the assembly of this invention is complicated and difficult.
Another prior art example shows a breakaway basketball rim assembly in which the mounting bracket and rim are operably interconnected by a torsion rod which twists resiliently in response to an impact or other downward load on the rim. The torsion rod may extend parallel to the backboard, with one end being mounted to the mounting bracket and the other end being mounted to the rim, so that the torsion rod allows the rim to deflect downwardly about an axis that extends parallel to the backboard. The torsion rod may be mounted to overlapping flanges on the mounting bracket and the rim. There may also be a longitudinal torsion rod that extends perpendicular to the transverse torsion rod, so as to permit the rim to deflect downwardly about axes that extend both parallel and perpendicular to the backboard. Also provided is a structure for attaching the net to the rim member, in which there is a depending flange on the lower edge of the rim and a plurality of through openings having projections which receive and hold the attachment loops on the net. Unfortunately, this prior art example also does not provide an illuminable rim. In addition, this example does not allow a user to attach the rim to the support pole through the use of a magnetized attachment pin.
Accordingly, a need remains for an illuminable portable basketball rim that does not employ a backboard to overcome the aforementioned prior art shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and provides an illuminable portable basketball rim that does not employ a backboard. Such a rim provides players with a new and unique means of enjoying the game of basketball. Attached to an eye-catching, curved goal post without a blackboard, the rim offers a festive means of injecting fun and flash into a game of basketball. The rim allows players to use the rim during low light conditions, and can be assembled virtually anywhere. The rim is simple to use, portable, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.